wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Serpentshrine Cavern
Naga Blood elf |boss=Lady Vashj (tactics) Lady Vashj |type=Raid |level=70+ |players=25 |key=Mark of Vashj (no longer required) |bosses= }} Serpentshrine Cavern is the raid wing of Coilfang Reservoir, where has made her lair. It is a 25-man raid instance with six bosses, culminating with Lady Vashj herself. There is no longer an attunement to zone into this instance. For most raids, Serpentshrine Cavern will come only after the raid has been farming Karazhan as well as Gruul's Lair. General *Tokens for Tier 5 gloves, legs, and helms drop in the Serpentshrine Cavern. *Lady Vashj, the last boss, drops the second quest item needed to be attuned to Mount Hyjal: Vashj's Vial Remnant. The quest can be found here: *In an interesting twist must be fished out of his pool rather than pulled. * There is no required boss order in this zone, as there are several paths from the zone-in to Lady Vashj. The main 'cavern' is composed of a collection of large bridges and platforms above water. By using waterwalking you can start pretty much anywhere. Creative mechanics will be needed to begin waterwalking so you don't break the water when you jump down onto it (paladin bubbles, Slow Fall, etc...). NPC Respawn Timer Respawn timer for all trash groups is 2 hours. If their related boss is defeated, they will not respawn. The water * are fish that attack anyone who enters the water, to prevent skipping areas. The longer you are in the water, the more fish spawn. They will despawn once you are out of the water or dead. Once is defeated, these will no longer spawn. Any forms of waterwalk (i.e. priest's Levitation) prevent the mobs from attacking. Scalding Water As long as the 6 platform packs surrounding are cleared, the water will be boiling, killing all of the in the water. Entering the water during this condition results in a Scalding Water debuff, which inflicts 500 damage every 3 seconds (avoidable by using any forms of waterwalk). This is considerably less damage than attacks from the Coilfang Frenzy. If the platform packs respawn, the water stops boiling and the Coilfang Frenzy return. Defeating The Lurker Below prevents both the Scalding Water and the , allowing more convenient navigation of the instance. NPCs related to Hydross the Unstable Once is killed these will no longer spawn. Pack type 1 This is the first type of pack you'll encounter as you enter. There are about 3 of these packs before . 5 tanking classes of some sort can be used, although the s can be CC'd when not enraged. Tank the s away from the group to prevent silence. Burn the while his Serpentshrine Sporebats are tanked (they randomly charge). Once the Coilfang Beast-Tamer is dead, the Serpentshrine Sporebats will lose their enrage, at which time they can be Crowd Controlled. Burn the Coilfang Hate-Screamers and then finish off the bats at your leisure. Note: If the Serpentshrine Sporebats are sheeped far enough away from the Coilfang Beast-Tamer, occasionally they do not become enraged and break sheep. * x 1 * x 2 * x 2 Underbog Colossus appear as single pulls between each of the Pack type 1's. Although their abilities can require some thought, they are relatively easy. Nature resist gear helps. Platform around Hydross the Unstable These mobs move around 's platform s come from the right and stop in front of Hydross the Unstable and become then continue along the platform. They have relatively low hit points but a huge aggro range. Hydross the Unstable encounter During the encounter when changes form he will spawn 4 adds. for poison form or for water from. NPCs related to The Lurker Below Once is killed these will no longer respawn. In addition, the Scalding Water and are removed. Pack type 2 These occur on the 6 platforms encircling the 's pool. Each pack consists of 1 , 2 s, 2 and 4 . Crowd control the Greyheart Technicians and Coilfang Priestesses, then focus damage on the Coilfang Shatterers first, Vashj'ir Honor Guard next. The Greyheart Technicians are weak and can be killed very fast when lacking CC (a single Rogue can easily take one down). * x 1 * x 2 * x 2 * x 4 Note: On the third group it is possible to acidentially pull the patrolling from the platform to the left by standing too far to the left hand side. Everyone should stay to the right hand side of the third platform. The Lurker Below encounter When dives, he spawns a total of 9 adds: 6 ranged s (2 on each platform), and 3 melee s. All these adds can be Crowd controlled. x 6 x 3 NPCs related to Morogrim Tidewalker Once is killed these will no longer respawn. Pack type 3 These packs occur on the bridge to Morogrim Tidewalker's room. Crowd control as many Greyhearts as you can, and keep an eye on the 's totems * x 1 Has a magic buff that has a chance when hit to infect random raid members with a poison which ticks for a massive amount of damage, 2 ticks will kill most people; it can be spell stolen, mass dispelled etc. A felhunter with devour magic on auto cast can also remove this as as soon as it is cast. The Tidecaller also summons totems linked to water elementals, kill these ASAP. (The Elementals can be banished.) * x 2 Uses a spell reflect shield and an aura that reduces armour by 25%. However, the aura is not much of a problem, do not go out of your way to avoid it. * x 1 Can interrupt casts next to them. * x 2 Preferably sheep these. They do a large AOE, have 3 different self buffs that increase spell damage done by 300~ or so, can be fun for mages to spell steal these buffs. Pack type 4 There is 1 of these packs leading to the room where resides. None can be CCed, the es mind control and AoE knockback. Using the convenient wall / platform to your left it's possible to train some of the mobs while you focus on the others. It is also a good idea to have dps hit the Coilfang Fathom-Witches quickly after the pull, they mind control people 2nd on their aggro table and if another tank is 2nd then you will have a loose mob * x 2 * x 2 Tidewalker murloc pack These packs run around near 's room, generally they are packs of 5-6 random murlocs. Their damage is fairly weak, so tanks can tank 2 without much trouble, it is possible to have a Paladin tank multiple groups of these monsters at once, however it is wise to have additional tanks ready to taunt the Tidewalker Warriors if / when they drop aggro due to Righteous Defense being on a 15 second cooldown. * ** can't be stunned * * * ** can be stunned * * - Drop Aggro, Frenzy ** can't be stunned, CAN be sheeped Fathom-Lord Karathress encounter These are the adds during the encounter. * * * NPCs related to Leotheras the Blind This is the trash in the room with leading from Karathress. Right and left of the room beyond Leotheras are two of these packs. This is leading from Morogrim's room. there are 3 Leotheras the Blind * * 3 holding onto Leotheras the Blind they will agro if you get to close. hang to the left while you clear the room. Packs: get away from the mushrooms that Serpentshrine Lurker spawn. they explode and release toxic green goo... * * * * * 2 * * in the middle of those * * 2 * * 2 beyond that room there is a pack of * * 2 * Note: Not sure if this changes will check next week Leotheras the Blind encounter * Other trash mobs * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Friendly NPC Loot See Serpentshrine Cavern loot Attunement '--- Not Required ---' As of June 19, 2007, Serpentshrine Cavern no longer has a required attunement to enter. The attunement quest chain remains in-game, and must be completed (along with the Tempest Keep raid attunement) in order to obtain the title of Champion of the Naaru. # Enter the Slave Pens in Heroic Mode. # Find captive in a cage after the first boss. # Complete his quest . #* Retrieve the from . #* Retrieve the from in Karazhan. # Return to Skar'this and he will cast The Mark of Vashj on you which allows the wearer to enter Serpentshrine Cavern. See Also * The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the world first kills Patches and Hotfixes , , and will no longer incorrectly respawn once their respective boss is killed.}} s have had their health reduced significantly.}} and without first killing all the other bosses in their respective dungeons.}} External links Category:Naga territories Category:Caves Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Serpentshrine Cavern